


Room Service

by 0mile



Series: Minsung are soulmates but it's not an au [2]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Angst, Established Relationship, M/M, Teasing, but everything will be okay, hyunjin is in the same room but he is sleeping, minho is dealing with a lot, part 2 of my other fic but can be read as a stand alone fic, slight exhibitionism kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-17
Updated: 2019-05-17
Packaged: 2020-03-07 01:20:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18862831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/0mile/pseuds/0mile
Summary: After ending his V Live with Changbin in Germany, Minho just can't seem to fall asleep, which is why he finds himself standing in front of Jisung's hotel room at 1am in the morning.





	Room Service

**Author's Note:**

> part 2 of my other fic which you can find [here](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18683434). this one can be read by itself, but i still recommend u read the first one uwu
> 
> find me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/CHANGBlNlE)

Minho stopped in front of the hotel room, trying to read the escape plan on the wall next to it, which was in German or English. He could barely tell.

They were in Germany for the weekend, for a concert, and he and Changbin had just finished doing a V Live until 1am. Soon after, Changbin had resorted to the mini fridge to still his hunger, and only found a tiny bottle of whiskey, which he drank two sips of before passing out.

Minho couldn’t sleep with him drooling and snoring loudly next to him, which is why he found himself in front of Jisung and Hyunjin’s shared hotel room. 

Minho gave the door a few curt knocks. “Room service!”

After some stumbling inside, and someone probably (hopefully) checking the peephole to see who it was, Jisung slowly opened the door, his eyebrow raised. “I don’t see any food?” He scratched his tummy through his tank top, and Minho noticed how he was only wearing his boxers, probably ready to go to bed himself.

Minho lifted himself up on his toes to look over Jisung’s shoulder. “Is Hyunjin asleep?”

“Yeah, he’s knocked out.” Jisung lifted his chin, gesturing at the room. “Wanna come in?”

Minho smiled sarcastically. “No I’m just gonna stand here in the hall all night long.” 

Jisung rolled his eyes and pulled Minho inside by the hem of his shirt.

Once inside, Minho was amazed at how messy the room was, especially since they’d only checked in a couple of hours ago. Their suitcases were on the floor, with its contents spilling out everywhere, next day’s outfits were laid out on one of the chairs, and Jisung had emptied out his toiletry bag on his bed. Hyunjin was in the other bed, hidden behind a sleeping mask with long lashed cat eyes on it, snoring softly.

“What were you doing?” Minho gestures at the heap of bottles and sheet masks on the hotel bed.

“Trying to find my pills.” Jisung scratched his head, looking a bit lost. “You know, the herbal ones that help me sleep?”

Minho sat down on the covers and started looking through the mess. He knew what he was looking for, because he himself was quite familiar with the brown bottle and its blue label. Nowadays there was no need for it anymore, because sleep seemed to come easily to him. Must be old age, he thought. “Jet lags suck,” he said, absentmindedly.

Jisung squatted down next to the bed and helped Minho search for the bottle. “Indeed they do,” he huffed, pout on his face as he stole a glance at Hyunjin. “Must be nice.”

“Jisung, I don’t think it’s here.” Minho started putting the contents back into the toiletry bag. “Guess you just gotta resort to falling asleep the old fashioned way.”

Jisung put his face on the edge of the bed, pout even bigger than before. Minho’s hands itched with the need to reach out and pinch both his cheeks. So he did exactly that, earning a whine from Jisung, to which Minho shushed him.

“Don’t worry, hyung, Hyunjin sleeps like a log. Bet we could scream in his ear and he won’t even wake up.” Jisung stood up, and Minho almost thought he was gonna walk over to Hyunjin’s side to prove his point. Instead he climbed onto the bed, crawling into Minho’s lap and loosely looped his arms around his neck. He leaned in to whisper into Minho’s neck, “Bet we could even fuck without him noticing.”

Minho swallowed. “Jisung…” 

To be honest, he felt conflicted, and surprisingly enough it didn’t even have anything to do with them not being alone in the room.

It’s been two months since Minho had spilled his guts, had confessed his feeling to Jisung. And to him it felt like a big deal, perhaps the biggest of all deals in his life. When he had told Jisung he was in love with him, Jisung had simply replied that the feeling was mutual.

Just like that. No biggie. 

Although relieved that he hadn’t been rejected, Minho had felt rather… weird. Had Jisung just told him he loved him to keep him happy? Were his feelings for Minho as deep as Minho’s were for him? Did he even know how difficult it had been for Minho to open up to him like that.

Minho felt silly for having these thoughts in the first place. Deep down he knew that it was probably his insecurities speaking, or some feelings from the past resurfacing, but knowing something is one thing. But feeling it, truly believing that what he and Jisung had was real, that was something else. 

He knew he had to talk to Jisung about it, but there hadn’t been any opportunities yet. With their promotions and concerts, there just hadn’t been any moments for themselves, just the two of them.

Until now.

Well, the two of them and one loudly snoring kid.

“It’s okay if you don’t want to, hyung, you must be tired.” Jisung softly pressed a kiss to his temple, the warm breath from his nose tickling Minho’s skin. 

“No, it’s–” Minho gently pushed Jisung back a bit, so he could look him in the eyes. He looked tired, eyes puffier than usual, his left eye going a bit lazy since his contacts were out. Minho brought his hand up to brush the bangs out of Jisung’s face, hair still a bit damp from the shower. God, he was so beautiful. 

Minho felt his heartbeat pick up. He didn’t want to think about his feelings and anxiety right now, not when he had his lover in front of him like this. Being in a foreign country, in the middle of the night, almost made it feel like they were in some alternate dimension, where there were no rules and no regrets. “You know what? Fuck it.” 

“Yay!” Jisung yelled, a bit too loud, at with Minho quickly pushed him down back onto the bed.

“Don’t push it now.” Minho tried to sound stern, but he knew Jisung wouldn’t be intimidated by it anyway. So he leaned down to connect their lips.

Jisung sharply inhaled through his nose. “I’m sorry,” he mumbled against Minho’s lips. 

“‘s okay.” Minho pressed some soft kisses to Jisung’s pouty lips, before deepening the kiss.

God, he had missed this. He hadn’t even realized how much he had missed touching Jisung until this very moment. They hadn’t done anything except for a quick peck on the lips for two months, but right now Minho felt like he was catching up on  _ years  _ of missed affections. Minho felt a warmth spread, starting in his bones and moving all the way to his fingertips.

It was like coming home.

“I’ve missed you,” Jisung said, in between kisses, as if he was reading Minho’s mind. He pressed up his hips, grinding against Minho. “Also missed your dick.”

“Shut up.” Minho kissed him harder, pressing back against him, earning a soft moan from Jisung against his mouth. Normally, Jisung was one to joke around a bit during foreplay, make some jokes here and there to break the ice, and probably reduce his own nerves. But it seemed like tonight he skipped that part. And if Jisung had skipped that part, then Minho might as well join him. Two can play that game. 

“Want you inside me tonight, baby.” Minho planted his knees next to Jisung’s hips, and straddled his crotch. “Want you like this.”

Jisung’s eyes almost rolled back into his head as he blinked hard, and Minho huffed a laugh at the dramatics of it, but his laugh quickly died in his throat as Jisung brought his hands to his hips, squeezing his skin hard as he pulled him down closer. 

Minho tried to stay focused at the task at hand. “You got some stuff?”

“Yeah, it’s in my–” Jisung reached for his toiletry bag that was further down on the bed, but accidentally pushed it over the edge, causing it’s content the fall on the floor between his and Hyunjin’s bed. “Shit.” The sound was loud, but not as loud as their voices had been, so they should be safe.

“Hey, let’s get under the covers, okay?” Minho suggested once Jisung had grabbed some lube and condoms from the floor. If Hyunjin ended up waking up after all, they could at least pretend to be cuddling.

Minho quickly pulled off his shirt and pulled the covers up over both of them. Jisung was holding onto the condoms and lube for dear life as Minho started grinding down against his crotch, reveling in the way Jisung’s body shook under him. He pressed his ass down against him even harder, trying to gain a steady rhythm, to which Jisung moaned loudly.

“Be quiet baby,” Minho ran his fingers over Jisung’s lips before pushing them inside his mouth, successfully shutting him up. Minho grinned at the way Jisung eagerly sucked on his fingers, eyes glossed over. He pressed down on his tongue a little, causing Jisung to squeeze his eyes shut and moan around the digits, trying not to choke. 

There was something about the sight of this, having Jisung under him like this. The way he was just willingly taking everything Minho threw at him, eyes expectant and body pliant. It stirred something in Minho.  

Was it confidence? Or something else? Nerves bloomed in his stomach and he felt giddy, eager to explore this new feeling. He leaned down to bite Jisung’s earlobe, happy to find he had taken out his piercings, and whispered, “We don’t want your roommate to wake up now, hm?” Minho wondered how far he could push him. “Or would you like that? For Hyunjin to see you like this?”

Jisung groaned around his fingers, drooling sloppily, and Minho swore he could feel him twitch through his boxers. He raised his eyebrows at this and pressed down harder against Jisung, finally feeling how hard he actually was. “Holy shit, this turns you on?”

Jisung nodded slowly, saying something incoherently, to which Minho pulled out his fingers to hear him speak. “How are you just figuring this out?”

Minho frowned. “What do you mean?”

“The bathroom, back of the car,” Jisung listed the places where they had fooled around, “oh and that maintenance closet at M Countdown that one time!”

“Oh wow.” Minho blinked hard. “I never realized.”

Jisung smirked. “You gotta pay attention, old man.”

Minho slapped him in the chest, to which Jisung yelped. Next to them, Hyunjin stirred. Minho’s heart dropped.

Even though the teasing and the idea of it was hot, he wasn’t about to risk it all for Jisung’s kink. “Let’s be careful, yeah?”

Jisung nodded as he reached to pull down the waistband of Minho’s sweats a little, tickling his sensitive skin as he ran his finger past the edge. “Take this off.”   
  
Minho scoffed. “What’s the magic word?” he asked, playfully.

“I love you,” Jisung said, eyes dark with his dilated pupils, face serious. 

That wasn’t at all what Minho had been aiming at, and it immediately shifted his mood. Some of his previous anxieties were nibbling at the surface, trying to take over. But he pushed them down. Jisung loved him and wanted him. Minho removed his sweats a quick as physically possible. He needed him now.

“No underwear?” Jisung noted as Minho grabbed the bottle of lube, quickly spreading some on his fingers, more than he probably needed. He wanted Jisung inside of him as soon as possible.

“Are you complaining?” Minho raised an eyebrow at him as he reached behind himself to finger himself open. He winced as he pushed in two fingers at once. It had been a while, but he was in no mood to take it slow.

“Never.” Jisung ran his fingernails over the top of Minho’s thighs, careful not to leave any marks, but hard enough to make Minho shiver. Then he moved his hands further up and snaked his hands around to squeeze Minho’s butt, gently pulling his cheeks apart to give Minho’s fingers better access. “I know I say this all the time, but you’re so fucking hot, hyung.”

It was true that Jisung never held back in telling Minho how he felt about his looks, but somehow Minho had never gotten used to it. The sincerity and seriousness with which Jisung said it, made Minho’s cheeks heat up. He was so head over heels in love with this boy.

He took his fingers out of himself, and tugged at Jisungs boxers, pulled them down enough to uncover his erection. He took a short moment to appreciate the sight of it, running his lubed up finger over the slit, making it jump at his touch. “Cu–”

Jisung interrupted him. “I swear to God if you call my dick cute again I will jerk off in the shower instead.”

Minho huffed a laugh at that and chose to tear open the condom pack with his teeth instead of retorting. Carefully, and with more attention than it probably needed, he put the condom on Jisung, making sure that it wouldn’t slip off like it had done the last time Jisung topped him. They had a show tomorrow and he didn’t want to be worrying about washing the cum out of his ass. 

Minho leaned down to press a quick kiss to Jisung’s lips before lining up his cock and sinking down on him. He hissed at the stretch of it. It really had been a while. Jisung wasn’t big, the opposite actually, but he was perfect. Curved at the right spot and filling Minho up just enough, like he was made for his body. 

“Slow down,” Jisung said as he gripped at Minho’s thighs, fingers shaking. Minho nodded as he tried to relax his body. He sat up straight to give Jisung better access, the angle making him bottom out completely. With this, the covers slipped off his back, revealing his naked skin to the room, causing a small shiver.

Jisung reached out to stroke Minho’s cock, and he screwed his eyes shut as Jisung quickly worked it to back to hardness. “I could just come like this, you know? How are you so good at that?” he asked, chewing down on his bottom lip.

“Well, I have probably jerked off over a thousand times over the last six years of my life, so I know my way around a dick,” Jisung joked, and then added, “and I just know what you like, baby.”

Minho softly moaned at the pet name. He tried moving, tried riding Jisung, but he couldn’t find the energy in his legs. With Jisung’s hand palming his cock, and his other hand squeezing his thigh, and his eyes, those eyes taking in every part of Minho’s body, he found himself losing all strength. “I can’t–”

He didn’t even have to explain himself further, because Jisung immediately understood what he meant. Like he always did.

Carefully Jisung flipped them around so that Minho was lying on his back, pulling the covers up over them so they were hidden out of sight again. 

He felt stupid for being so weak, especially since he normally is physically stronger than Jisung. And he was supposed to be the older one in this situation. “Sorry,” he whispered.

“Don’t be, silly,” Jisung said as he slowly entered Minho again, “It’s okay to let me take care of you sometimes.” He leaned down to kiss Minho, swallowing his reply. “Besides, you must be tired from the flight.”

But it wasn’t just his body that felt weak. Minho could feel all his defenses crumbling as well. Jisung kissed him again as he gently started fucking him at a low pace, his carefulness only pushing Minho further over the edge. 

This was a problem. He was with the person he loved, but he couldn’t even enjoy himself without the voices in his head reminding him that his love was probably one sided, even though Jisung had told him he loved him. That he should be prepared to leave at any moment. That these things can never last. 

Jisung pressed his forehead against Minho’s, their damp skin sticking together, and looked him in the eye like he was his sole purpose for existing. With every stroke of his hips, another piece of the wall Minho had built around his heart broke down. 

Minho was so scared of losing this.

But Jisung had told him he could trust him, that he could show him his heart and be vulnerable. 

Which is why he decided to just ask. “Jisung, do you love me?” he spoke quickly, with a small voice. 

“Hm? Of course I do,” Jisung grinned and leaned down to press a kiss against his neck, “I think we’ve established that.”

“No, what I mean is…” Minho wrapped his arms around Jisung’s back, not wanting him to be able to look him in the eyes. Jisung stopped moving his hips, and Minho tried to not sound shaky. “Do you love me in the same way I love you?”

“Wait, you don’t think–” Jisung managed to break through Minho’s grip and moved back to look at him, deep frown on his face, which Minho would’ve considered cute if he hadn’t been freaking out. “So that’s what’s been bothering you?”

Minho just stared back at him, having a hard time keeping eye contact, but with a question in his eyes. So Jisung continued, “I’ve noticed you’ve been a bit distanced, since– since back then. I thought it was just because of promotions and the tour and stuff but– Minho, I’m in love with you, I’ve told you this.” 

“Yeah, I know, but,” Minho worried his bottom lip, no longer able to continue looking at Jisung’s face, so he picked the ceiling to focus on.

“Do you need me to tell you more often how much I love you. Because I can do that.” Jisung dropped his head to press their foreheads together again, demanding eye contact. “I love you, I love you, I love you,  _ loveyouloveyouloveyou– _ ” he said, almost sounding like he was rapping by the end of it.

Minho couldn’t keep in his giggle at that. He felt silly for even doubting him in the first place, and reached up a little to give him a quick peck on the lips. “I’m sorry, it’s just me being me, on top of work stress, and everything just being a bit too–” he gestured wildly with his hands and Jisung nodded because he understood exactly what he was talking about.

“Do you still wanna finish this?” Jisung looked down to where his half mast was almost slipping out of Minho.

“Actually, yeah,” Minho admitted, “would like for you to fuck the stress out of me.”

Jisung’s cock twitched back to life at that, as he fully entered again in a quick thrust, earning a gasp from Minho. “I can arrange that,” he said with a smirk. 

And with that, Minho’s body was on fire again. With practiced expertise, Jisung grabbed at Minho’s ass to lift his hips a bit. And with the new angle, he was hitting Minho right where he needed it. He choked on a moan as Jisung pressed in harder than he had before. He knew exactly what Minho needed.

He wondered where Jisung got all that energy from, because he wasn’t slowing down one bit. His hands were gonna leave bruises on his ass, he just knew it, but Minho couldn’t even begin to care. Not with how Jisung’s strokes were getting messier by the minute, and with how he could feel his own precum spill onto his tummy, with how he seemed to not get enough air no matter how fast he was breathing. 

“Are you close?” Jisung asked, as a drop of sweat from his hair hitting Minho’s cheek. 

Minho only nodded, reaching between them to tug at himself, hoping they could come at the same time. His moans grew louder and whinier, to which Jisung leaned down to shut him up with his mouth. Minho tried to kiss him back, he really did, but before he knew it Jisung’s hips were stuttering as he came inside the condom. Minho tightened the grip around his own cock and soon he was coming as well, joining Jisung in the hazy bliss. 

As soon as they caught their breaths, Jisung quickly pulled out, and flopped down on Minho’s chest, laying down in his come in the process. “Gross, why do I always do that.”

“Don’t worry about it, we can take a shower later,” Minho said, as he stroked Jisung’s back, a loving smile on his face. 

But then a loud snore echoed through the room and they were reminded of the fact that they weren’t alone. 

“Shit, I completely forgot about him,” Jisung admitted.

“You were right though,” Minho looked over Jisung’s shoulder and saw Hyunjin still lying in the same position, with the mask on his face, sleeping peacefully, “literally nothing wakes him up.”

“Guess we gotta whisper from now on, hyung. And only speak if it’s really important,” Jisung said, finger pressed against his lips. “And I got something super important to say.”

“What is it?” Minho asked, voice hushed.

Jisung leaned in and pressed his lips to Minho’s ear, repeating the words Minho said to him two months ago.  _ “I’m so in love with you.” _

**Author's Note:**

> Hyunjin was awake the entire time.
> 
> find me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/CHANGBlNlE)
> 
> or send me a [CC](https://curiouscat.me/CHANGBlNlE)
> 
> please leave kudos/comments if you enjoyed!


End file.
